Tool sets are customarily sold in cases with multiple interchangeably driven bits. The cases are sealed at the point of sale to prevent the hand tool and/or the driven bits from being lost or stolen. Consequently, it is not possible for the customer to test the hand tool without opening the case and breaking the seal.
Previous disposable packages have been designed to allow the customer to test a tool while it remains in the package. Such packaging has been limited to scissor type hand tools wherein one handle is exposed and the other loop handle is enclosed in the packaging. The packaging has some room for the working end of the scissors to operate.
Heretofore, reusable cases have not been designed so a hand tool can be functionally tested while remaining in the case. Accordingly, there is a need for a case that provides for functional testing of the handle by the user, while securing the tool to the case.